


Why Do I Speak (When No One Listens) {HIATUS}

by Flight_Of_Icarus, the_fallofperdix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, cassandra!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_Of_Icarus/pseuds/Flight_Of_Icarus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fallofperdix/pseuds/the_fallofperdix
Summary: What happens when you're always right, but never believed.





	Why Do I Speak (When No One Listens) {HIATUS}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCityLightShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/gifts).



> For my lovely Toni, who prompted me Cassandra!Tony before I left Tumblr. Co-written with Perdix, you can find them at @the-fallofperdix on Tumblr!

His  _ madre  _ was always right. 

Always. 

It scared him, seeing her stare into the distance sometimes, the soft hissing of snakes floating through the air...even though he had never ever seen a snake. She’d always come back to herself quickly, her eyes losing the glazed look. She would call him  _ paidí mou _ and wrap him up in a hug. 

He didn’t really realize it at first, just accepted that it happened with his madre, and that it was their little secret. 

He didn’t even tell Jarvis. 

When Tony was six, Tony asked “ _ what did you See?” _

Even though….he didn’t really understand why he asked that. Maria merely smoothed a hand down his cheek and said that the tree in the back would crush the shed in the storm tomorrow. 

She was right. 

Tony went to find her, found her drinking wine off the balcony, staring down at the massive tree that had smashed through the shed, sending wood everywhere across the once pristine lawn. 

“How did you know?” he asked. He’d never feared his mother. Howard he did, with an alcohol slurred voice and clenched fists. 

But never his mother. 

“We come from a lineage of a time where monsters and gods roamed freely.” his mother said, her voice flat and cold and *scary*. “And when you rebuff a god Antonio, you suffer the consequences. You, and everyone descended from you.”

“Why did they rebuff the gods?” Tony asked, wide-eyed and curious. He didn’t know then. 

“Because they wanted what she did not want to give.” Maria said, finally looking at him. She pressed a hand against his back, turning him away from the wreckage and steering him back inside. “Come with me, and I will tell you the story of Cassandra.” 

~~

Years later, Tony would understand, and ask her how long she could See. 

Maria would give him that glazed empty look, and tell him that her mother, his grandmother, had died when Maria was four. 


End file.
